<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Supposed Seduction of Qui-Gon Jinn by robinasnyder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158849">The Supposed Seduction of Qui-Gon Jinn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder'>robinasnyder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embarrassment, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan has been trying to get Qui-Gon's attention for a while. Finally, he throws caution to the wind and plans to seduce Qui-Gon in a way that cannot possibly be misconstrued.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>QuiObi Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Supposed Seduction of Qui-Gon Jinn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q111/gifts">Q111</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q111/pseuds/Q111">Q111</a>, Merry Christmas!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan was starting to feel a bit desperate. He was nearly 21 and hardly a child anymore. Most Core Worlds counted him as an adult like five years ago, but sometimes he thought when his Master looked at him, all he saw was a child. A child was not the way Obi-Wan wanted his Master to see him.</p>
<p>The Order had rules about relationships between Master and Padawans, mostly that everyone had to be adults and there were forms to fill out, and it was encouraged to wait until a couple years after the Master/Apprentice relationship ended. But honestly, Obi-Wan was tired of being patient. He’d been in love with Qui-Gon since he was 15 and had been trying really hard to seem impressive since he turned 18. He even tried dating or flirting with others, but Qui-Gon never seemed to notice.</p>
<p>He’d tried a few things, including buying his Master a nice cocktail he liked at a bar when they were undercover (so he could flirt with him shamelessly during the mission while he was wearing fishnet and leather and looking like sex), but the second it was over, Qui-Gon called him Padawan and it was back to normal. He nearly got himself stabbed stealing a tiny succulent from the garden of King they were sent to protect. The laws stated if you could get the plants without getting caught, you could have it. Otherwise, you were to be put to death. Qui-Gon had the plant with his other planets, but aside from a soft smile and a ruffle of hair, he hadn’t received much else. He’d cleaned the whole set of rooms, made dinner so many nights, filled out Qui-Gon’s forms after really hard missions, so many millions of things and Qui-Gon never seemed to do more than pat him on the head like he was a child.</p>
<p>Well, no more.</p>
<p>This was a big, stupid risk, one even Quinlan Vos called him out on, but Obi-Wan was desperate.</p>
<p>Qui-Gon was out at a Council thing, so rather than take it as night off, Obi-Wan cleaned the rooms out. He got a nice bottle of wine from his friend Bail Antilles (who actually gave him a few when he explained what he was doing), about a million candles which he lit with painstaking care, and a dinner he’d worked on for months to learn how to make everything perfectly: a traditional Coruscanti dish, for one of the truly native Coruscanti people in the temple, Qui-Gon Jinn.</p>
<p>Also, Obi-Wan was entirely naked, except for a single large red ribbon around his neck. After all, he was Qui-Gon’s gift to “unwrap”.</p>
<p>The rooms smelled amazing. The mood lighting was perfect. Obi-Wan go the wine chilled and went and knelt in the middle of the floor, waiting for his Master to return.</p>
<p>He’d timed it perfectly, able to fee Qui-Gon coming closer across the bond. Obi-Wan took a deep breath and relaxed his shoulders, preparing himself for the moment the door opened and then… whatever happened would happen.</p>
<p>The front door carefully swished open, and Obi-Wan was greeted, not by the voice of his Master, but by the voice of Mace Windu.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan didn’t really hear what Mace said. He certainly didn’t care because he didn’t even have time to cover himself before coming face to face with one of the great Masters of the Jedi Order. He turned deeply red, barely noticing that the conversation ceased. He managed, just barely, to keep his eyes up and not duck and hide his face from his shame.</p>
<p>This was the risk he took. His Master almost never came back with anyone, but it happened sometimes. He had to accept that something like this might happen. Obi-Wan was going to be a Jedi. He needed to learn to face shame head on. His set his mouth and waited for judgement.</p>
<p>Mace Windu blinked at him for a minute before turning to Obi-Wan’s Master, who was also standing in the door, staring at Obi-Wan kneeling naked on the floor, wearing an unreadable expression.</p>
<p>“Deal with it,” Mace said simply and then walked out the door.</p>
<p>Qui-Gon stayed on the doorstep for a moment. Obi-Wan’s face got redder, wishing his Master would shut the door and keep anyone else from seeing him like this. His shame threatened to claw up his throat and strangle him. He didn’t know what was taking so long, but he held himself together. He was an adult, and he could handle it. He probably wouldn’t cry.</p>
<p>Finally, finally, Qui-Gon stepped inside, the door swishing shut behind him.</p>
<p>“What is this, Padawan?” Qui-Gon asked. His tone and the look he was giving Obi-Wan was imperious.</p>
<p>“I… I was trying to seduce you, Master?” Obi-Wan squeaked out. “Do you feel seduced?”</p>
<p>There was a stiff moment of silence which was suddenly broken by a chuckle from his Master. A rush of relieved air left Obi-Wan, a lot of the tension instantly dropping out of his stomach. He nearly started laughing himself, just because he no longer felt so terrified.</p>
<p>“I do,” his Master said, making Obi-Wan suck his breath back in, his stomach tightening right back up. “Though I would have preferred to not share such a pretty sight with Mace.”</p>
<p>“I also would have preferred that,” Obi-Wan said weakly, his cheeks turning red again.</p>
<p>“Come, stand, let me look at you,” Qui-Gon said. He crossed this distance between them, carefully taking Obi-Wan’s hands and helping him out of his kneeling position. His Master’s eyes trailed over his body, pausing for a long, shamless moment on his cock. Obi-Wan swallowed and licked his lips.</p>
<p>“Do you like it, Master?” Obi-Wan’s voice was so weak from his nerves.</p>
<p>“I do,” Qui-Gon said. “Obi-love, how long have you been planning this?”</p>
<p>Suddenly all the blood in Obi-Wan’s body went to his head when Qui-Gon called him ‘Obi-Love’. “About two months.”</p>
<p>Qui-Gon appeared to be about to say something when he suddenly sniffed the air. “You cooked? Is that lamb?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan nodded. “And stew and bread. I made everything myself.” He couldn’t help but feel proud of himself for all the work he’d put in. Qui-Gon seemed to consider the scents in the air and Obi-Wan was treated with the delightful sight of his Master licking his lips.</p>
<p>“Show me?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan said. He took Qui-Gon’s hand (large, warm, calloused, comforting, familiar), and guided him to the kitchen, which was also festooned in candles and flowers. He nudged Qui-Gon into a chair, which Obi-Wan even pulled out for him like a proper gentleman.</p>
<p>“First course,” Obi-Wan said, setting out the little breads, smoked meat and jams he’d made on the table and went to open the wine.</p>
<p>“You certainly didn’t go to this by halves, did you?” Qui-Gon said,</p>
<p>“It’s important,” Obi-Wan said. “You’re important to me. This is important. And if you said you weren’t interested, it wasn’t going to be because I wasn’t as clear as I possibly could be.”</p>
<p>Qui-Gon caught his wrist, stilling Obi-Wan in his motions. When Obi-Wan met his gaze, Qui-Gon’s was concerned. “Obi-Wan, did you think I would reject you?”</p>
<p>“It was possible,” Obi-Wan whispered, trying not to say how much he’d been afraid of being turned down.</p>
<p>“Then I’m sorry, my Obi-Love,” Qui-Gon said, drawing Obi-Wan close, right between his legs and guiding him into one of the softest kisses Obi-Wan had ever been given. He was shaking when the kiss broke. “I should have told you how I felt before. I wanted to let you have time to decide for yourself.”</p>
<p>“I decided long ago,” Obi-Wan whispered. He laid his hands on Qui-Gon’s cheeks, cupping his face. He crashed their mouths together in a kiss that wasn’t sweet, but needy. To his relief, he felt Qui-Gon return the same heat in response.</p>
<p>They didn’t kiss for long, though. Instead, they separated naturally and Obi-Wan finished getting the appetizer on the table.</p>
<p>He sat for the different courses (appetizer, soup, main, desert), but stood between courses, clearing the plates and setting out the next dish. It felt natural, almost like a dance. Qui-Gon’s eyes barely left him, seeming to devour Obi-Wan’s body as much as his mouth devoured the meal.</p>
<p>“This was delicious,” Qui-Gon said once he’d finished his last bite of pudding. “I haven’t had such a lovely traditional meal in years.”</p>
<p>“I wanted it to be good for you,” Obi-Wan said.</p>
<p>“I can tell,” Qui-Gon said. He swirled his wine around in his glass. There was maybe a sip or two left, and seeing his Master watch him over the glass did something funny to Obi-Wan’s stomach. “You did a lot of work for me, Obi-Wan. What can I do for you in return?”</p>
<p>“Unwrap me?” Obi-Wan asked nervously, fingering the big red bow that was still around his neck.</p>
<p>“I believe that is still for me,” Qui-Gon said. He tipped his glass back, finishing the last of the wine. “Let me clean up and we can take this to bed.”</p>
<p>“Please,” Obi-Wan said, smiling with relief and delight.</p>
<p>Much to his surprise, he was able to just sit at the table and wait while his Master cleaned up what was left of dinner and put away the leftovers. Obi-Wan assumed he would be serving all night, but this felt more equal and more special because of it.</p>
<p>In no time and yet far too much time, Qui-Gon finished drying off his hands and offered Obi-Wan a hand up. Wordlessly they walked back to the bedroom, which was again full of candles. Obi-Wan had even spread flower petals on the bed. It was as romantic as he could have made it, but it made him blush to see it none the less. Qui-Gon chuckled at his side.</p>
<p>“My Obi-Love,” Qui-Gon cooed, his voice teasing. “Is there anything else you can to do to set the mood.”</p>
<p>“Shhh,” Obi-Wan murmured. “Um… I did kind of prep myself ahead of time. Is... is that alright?”</p>
<p>From the look in Qui-Gon’s eyes alone, Obi-Wan knew it was more than alright. That hungry look was back, which filled Obi-Wan with a deep thrill. Qui-Gon’s hand from the ribbon and tugged, taking away the last pretense of covering Obi-Wan had. Despites having been naked before, he really felt it now. He gulped, expecting to be set upon like a rabbit by a hungry wolf.</p>
<p>“You’re going to undress me, Obi-Love,” Qui-Gon stated.</p>
<p>“Yes, Sir,” Obi-Wan said, his hands quickly going to his Master’s belt. He had helped his master dress and undress before, just as Qui-Gon had helped him before on long missions or when he was hurt. There was nothing sexual about those moments before. It was different now and Obi-Wan felt his face getting redder and redder with each item of clothing that fell to the floor.</p>
<p>Soon Qui-Gon was entirely topless, sitting on the bed while Obi-Wan knelt at his feet and pulled off his boots. Qui-Gon wasn’t helping him now, he was just watching Obi-Wan very closely.</p>
<p>“You like me like this, Qui-Gon?” Obi-Wan asked, thrilled by his own daring.</p>
<p>“You know I do. You have always looked pretty… on your knees.” His voice was light, though the meaning couldn’t have been clearer. Obi-Wan grinned.</p>
<p>“I can do this more often, now,” Obi-Wan said, tugging Qui-Gon’s boots off. There certainly was a thrill to pleasing the man.</p>
<p>“You can,” Qui-Gon agreed, his gaze hungry all over again.</p>
<p>Obi-Wan got Qui-Gon undressed, finishing by kneeling on the floor while Qui-Gon stepped out of his pants. Obi-Wan barely got the pants out of the way when Qui-Gon grabbed him and dragged him into the bed, making Obi-Wan yelp with shock. He was sprawled naked on top of his beautifully naked Master and blushing harder than he ever had in his life.</p>
<p>“Hello there,” Qui-Gon said, amusement clear in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Master,” Obi-Wan whined. He wiggled against Qui-Gon, eliciting a little groan when Obi-Wan brushed against Qui-Gon’s cock.</p>
<p>“You menace,” Qui-Gon said fondly. “Do you want to ride me, Padawan?”</p>
<p>Little gods, that was a damn appealing thought! But Obi-Wan shook his head. “I want you on top.”</p>
<p>“Alright,” Qui-Gon said. He flipped them over, so Obi-Wan bounced onto the bed and Qui-Gon was over him, bracketing him.</p>
<p>Qui-Gon ran his gaze over Obi-Wan’s body, making him feel possessed and warm. He hitched his legs up without being asked, allowing Qui-Gon to access the plug. Qui-Gon’s large fingers wrapped around the base, pulling the plug out of Obi-Wan’s hole.</p>
<p>“Mmm, a pretty big plug,” Qui-Gon said with approval. Obi-Wan decided not to explain that he’d purchased it mostly to help any other lovers he’d take. Qui-Gon had a famously large cock (which Obi-Wan was very happily aware of), but Obi-Wan was big too and he always found it best to be prepared.</p>
<p>“Then you know I’m ready for you,” Obi-Wan said, just a little bit of a challenge in his voice.</p>
<p>The look Qui-Gon gave him, and the weight of his words that followed thrilled him. “You are ready for me.”</p>
<p>Qui-Gon gave his cock a few strokes, getting himself to full hardness before he could guide his cock inside Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan shivered and gasped, relaxing around Qui-Gon as he eased in. Even with all the prep, it was just a little tight.</p>
<p>“Mmm, good,” Obi-Wan murmured.</p>
<p>“Good,” Qui-Gon murmured. He tipped his head up and kissed Obi-Wan’s jaw when he bottomed out.</p>
<p>They stayed still for a while, giving each other a few moments to adjust. It was a lot, even without all the emotions involved. Obi-Wan couldn’t help the gasps he made once Qui-Gon actually began to move. He’d always imagined fucking like wild animals, and maybe they would at some point, when Obi-Wan was more adjusted to being fucked by his Master. But this night wasn’t just about wild lust. It was romantic.</p>
<p>Tears pricked at the corners of Obi-Wan’s eyes when he realized just how intimate Qui-Gon’s slow pace was. He could feel every inch of girth, every bit of drag of skin against skin. They were sweating, panting and gasping. Obi-Wan felt physically warm and he knew his face and chest was flushed, as was Qui-Gon’s. Qui-Gon kept looking him in the eyes, pinning him down with a look of devotion and love.</p>
<p>Oh dear, how had Obi-Wan missed that? How wrong had he been, thinking he was the only one with feelings? How had he missed that Qui-Gon loved him too, and no less than Obi-Wan loved him. Obi-Wan hadn’t done them any favors by not talking and using his words, having hurt his own heart and left a rift they would need to mend. Obi-Wan had never needed to seduce Qui-Gon. He’d been seduced a long time ago.</p>
<p>“I love you, Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan whispered.</p>
<p>Qui-Gon’s mouth quirked in a smile. “I love you too. And now, my dear, you’re going to say my name.” He gave a particularly sharp thrust, making Obi-Wan throw his head back and gasp. “You’re going to say my name when you’re ready to cum. Do you understand.”</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>“Yes?” Qui-Gon gave another sharp thrust.</p>
<p>“Yes, Qui-Gon! Qui-Gon! Ah!” Obi-Wan threw his head back, screwing his eyes shut.</p>
<p>The intensity of the feelings made him feel like he was unraveling, but he also didn’t want to miss a second of it. He opened his eyes, watching his Master fuck him, looking like a powerful Jedi Master, but also like Obi-Wan’s lover.</p>
<p>“Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan whispered, feeling too shy to even speak almost. “Qui- ah! Qui-Gon,” he said louder.</p>
<p>“That’s it, love, say my name,” Qui-Gon said, looking him right in the eyes. He was going faster. Obi-Wan wrapped his legs around him as tightly as he could.</p>
<p>“Qui-Gon! Qui-Gon! Qui-Gon!” He started chanting, getting louder and louder with each repetition. He’d never realized a name could be so intimate. Qui-Gon was going so fast now, the rhythm he’d been building beginning to dissolve as he was spurned on by Obi-Wan’s words.</p>
<p>Qui-Gon wrapped his hand around Obi-Wan’s cock, stroking him only twice before Obi-Wan came, spurting across his chest. At this point, Obi-Wan was screaming Qui-Gon’s name, over and over. It was so much suddenly. He felt too much that it actually hurt.</p>
<p>“Ow! Qui-Gon, I- Oh fuck!” That was when he felt Qui-Gon coming in him. He was so hot, sticky, wet and now he felt like he was actually melting. “Oh,” Obi-Wan whispered. “Oh.”</p>
<p>Qui-Gon slowly lowered him, helped him stretched out and slowly pulled out. Obi-Wan whimpered as his muscles and joints moved back into their proper places. He barely waited for Qui-Gon to stretch out next to him before diving into his chest to be held.</p>
<p>Qui-Gon chuckled softly, putting his arm around Obi-Wan. “My dear one,” he murmured against Obi-Wan’s ear before he kissed it. Obi-Wan shivered.</p>
<p>“Am I a good present?” Obi-Wan asked, only half sane at this point.</p>
<p>“You’re the best present any man could ever want.” Qui-Gon kissed his ear again. “I won’t ever know how I got so lucky that you would want an old fool like myself.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan made a noise of protest, pressing further into Qui-Gon’s chest. “I love you,” he said. “You’re amazing, funny, infuriating… and very large.”</p>
<p>That made Qui-Gon laugh and hug him tightly, fiercely. “Alright, my little Padawan,” he teased. “You have me. As long as you want me, I am yours.”</p>
<p>Tears pricked Obi-Wan’s eyes again and he was glad that his face was in Qui-Gon’s chest. “How can you know? That it won’t change?”</p>
<p>Qui-Gon coaxed him to look up at him. “Devotion,” He said. There was devotion in his gaze and trust. “How can you know that you won’t want someone else.”</p>
<p>“Dedication,” Obi-Wan whispered. “And because I know you.”</p>
<p>“See,” Qui-Gon said with a soft, warm look. “It’s simple, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“It is,” Obi-Wan said. He closed the distance between them, kissing his lover on the mouth. “Mine.”</p>
<p>“Yours,” Qui-Gon swore. Obi-Wan couldn’t express how complete that one word made him feel.</p>
<p>
  <em>Mine. Yours. Us. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>